


Third Eye

by Iamastraythought



Series: Third Eye [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Blindness, Murder Mystery, teen detectives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamastraythought/pseuds/Iamastraythought
Summary: Malia Hale needs to find a way to convince local detectives that her uncle Derek is not a murderer, working with her friends to uncover the real killer.





	1. Chapter 1, Day 1

Chapter 1  
The only time Malia saw her friends was during her lunch hour, and it was a manic time. She sat in the corner at a table alone and waited for the group to join her, looking at nothing at all.   
She was in a different class all together, one for people who were blind like her. 10 kids out of thousands. None of them were friends despite not being able to judge each other right away.   
They were let out for lunch before everyone else to give them the chance to maneuver the halls before the mad dash. Malia thought it was nice, but didn’t know how to feel about being treated differently. None of her friends ever did.   
She sat still, listening to the doors open and shoes squeak against the over waxed floor. A hand touched her shoulder and the jingle of a charm bracelet was next to her ear.   
“Hey love.” A kiss on her cheek. Kira sat down beside Malia at the table and pulled out her lunch.   
“Hey. How’s English?”  
Kira chuckled. More people sat down. They said hello one by one, letting her know who was there. Scott, Stiles, Kira and Lydia surrounded her.  
“How’s class?” Scott asked. Malia shrugged. A container opened, and the smell of ranch wafted up beside her. The intercom crackled, and a woman breathed before she spoke.   
“Will Malia Hale please report to the front office please?”  
Everyone at the table got quiet and Lydia stood, her hair draping over Malias as she did. Arm in arm they walked to the office. Malia’s stomach began to ache with nerves.   
“I’m sure it’s no big deal.” Lydia whispered. The empty halls seemed to swallow the words.   
The office was cold, that’s how I had known we were in it.   
“Hi Mr. Hale.” Lydia said, her voice at a cheerier octave.  
“Peter, please. Hello Lydia. Thank you for bringing Malia here.” Peter drew Lydia in for a hug, “Can you bring Malias stuff to the house after school? We’re in a hurry.”  
“Of course Peter.”   
Lydia hugged Malia then, warm skin and coconut shampoo comforting her. Lydia’s heels clicked as she walked away. Moments later peter led her out of the building.   
   
“Dad why are you picking me up early?”   
“Its about Derek.”   
Malia was confused as she buckled into the car. Uncle Derek was a good guy.  
“What about him?”  
“He’s been arrested.”  
“For what?!”  
“The murder of Vernon Boyd.”  
Malia put her hands over her sightless eyes, rubbing her temples.  
“He didn’t do it?” She posed it as a question even though she knew it as a statement.  
“He swears innocence. I don’t think he could ever kill anyone.”  
“Can we visit him?”  
“Tomorrow. They said we could visit him tomorrow.”  
Malia leaned back in her seat and breathed. It was a mistake. Of course Uncle Derek was innocent.

Lydia came by later, dropping Malias backpack heavily on her bed and sitting down beside her.   
“What happened?” she whispered.   
“Derek was arrested.”  
Lydia put a hand over Malia’s, holding her hand. “For what?”  
“Killing Boyd.”  
Lydia thought for a second, “People were wondering where he has been. But there’s no way Derek did it.”  
“I go see him tomorrow.”  
“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?”  
Malia nodded and Lydia left to tell peter, who was always happy to see Malia’s friends. 

 

Day Two

The next day was a school day, so Lydia left early. Malia felt alone, Peter at work to get everything together. Malia had dreamt awful things but didn’t remember any of it, just the feeling it left in her gut.  
She knew she had to wait for her dad to get home to go to the jail, but she felt awful leaving her favorite uncle sitting alone in a cell. She could just imagine the isolation. She knew about isolation.   
Her phone beeped, reading out a text from Scott.  
Are you okay? I heard about Derek, I know he didn’t do it.  
It was comforting that her friends all believed her when she said her uncle was innocent, could they be character witnesses?  
She lay back down and try to think of the last time she had talk to Derek. It was a week ago, he had taken her to a party at his apartment. She thought back, remembering that she had been terrified at the time, overwhelmed by all the noises and smells that surrounded her. Derek had let her hang out in the guest room. hadn’t someone else been there?  
She tried to remember, but couldn’t. she’d been having a panic attack. And, she figured, if it was important she would remember eventually right?  
Finally, peter walked into her room and told her they needed to go. She had no idea how much time had passed, only knew that it felt like she had lost time.   
“Come on hon, we’re gonna go. Visiting hours end at 5.”  
“What time is it?”  
“It’s 2.”  
Malia let peter drag her down the stairs and to the car where she cleared her head enough to stop thinking about the feeling in her chest so she could worry about Derek.   
They pulled up to the jail with a sudden stop. When they got in the building it was cold, the floor squeaking with the same sound as the ones at school only here all the shoes clicked on the floor. She could smell burnt coffee and fake plastic plants. Someone cleared their throat and her head snapped in the direction it came from.  
“Are you the Hale family?”  
Malia nodded. They walked hand in hand down the hall. She walked with her other hand skimming the wall and there was a smile on her face because it felt like school, worn down and rough. “Malia?”  
A door closed behind Malia and she was back in the present. Peter steered her to a booth where Derek sat, separated by a piece of glass. A phone was put in Malias hand and Derek’s voice was there.   
“Hey Malia.”  
Tears Malia didn’t know she was holding streamed down her face.   
“Malia, I need you to listen to me, alright?”   
She nodded, wiping her nose and trying to stop crying.   
“I didn’t do this.”  
“I know Derek.”  
“No, but you can prove it. You were there. The murder happened at that party and you were in the room. Malia, I need you to remember what happened that night.   
The phone slipped out of Malia’s fingers, and she felt numb. She couldn’t tell exactly what was happening, but could hear a struggle. Could hear Derek screaming at her name. She was crying, because she had been at that party but she couldn’t remember about a fight, much less an acquaintance being murdered.  
How could you forget something like that?


	2. Video Diary 1

Hello.  
My name is Malia Hale. I’m recording this with the help of a tape player my friend Lydia lent me.  
My father is Peter Hale, my sister Cora and my uncle is Derek Hale. He’s wanted for the murder of my friend Boyd.  
Only I know that he didn’t do it. I know because I was there the night Boyd got killed. The police want me to tell them what I saw but I can’t. I can’t because I don’t know.  
I’m blind.


End file.
